1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to earthworking machines and in particular to operator stations for use in such earthworking machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,781 of Robert N. Stedman et al, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof, a mining machine is shown to have an articulated front and rear portion. The front portion is provided with an enclosure defining a sideways-oriented operator's station disposed partially between the front wheels of the machine. The frame of the front portion includes upwardly extending legs carrying a roof defining an opening selectively closed by a door.